


Binary Eclipse

by JujuPlumb



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cohabitation, F/M, Fantasy, Ficlet, Galactic Drama, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo needs parenting classes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Random & Short, Rey Needs A Hug, Sexual Content, Spaceship Sex, Star Wars EU References, Tension, complicated relationship, emotional tension, space soap opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuPlumb/pseuds/JujuPlumb
Summary: Rey and Kylo unintentionally betray each other.Then are forced to face the consequences of their folly...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Reylo-Coaster!
> 
> **Please be warned that Ben Solo is overshadowed by Kylo Ren in this fic. I know for some that may be off-putting, especially post TROS**

Two X-Wings screamed overhead on the forest moon of Wassakah.

They made desperate maneuvers to escape the onslaught of laser cannon fire from an aggressive formation of Tie Fighters.

“RUN! Take him and run!” were Rey’s last words to Rose...

Right before oblivion snatched her from an explosion and heaved her into a covetous pit of darkness.

\-----

Greasy film coated the hot stream of water that drained from knotted hair down on Rey's sunken face. It stung her puffy eyes as they strained to stay open.

Her bruised body fought to stand erect against the vibrating force of a sanisteam powered shower. She wasn't even sure how she got in there.

The cylindrical transparisteel stall spun around her like a sandstorm on Tatooine; unrelenting. She braced a hand on the wall until the severe bout of vertigo passed.

A bright light, then the sensation of her body being lifted and torpedoed through the air was the only semblance of a memory that was left.

In her current moment of reverie, Rey's mind was a scrambled menagerie of fuzzy images. She gritted her teeth trying to make sense of the unwanted predicament she found herself forced into.

Rey doubled over groaning as she nursed her side gingerly with her free hand. Her fingers traced over fading black and blue contusions that ran up and down her ribcage.

She panted through the malaise, steadying trembling fingers onto the wet wall. She retched as her stomach twisted painfully, emptying bile and bacta at her feet.

Gravity suctioned the pale green liquid down the drain and unconsciousness crept in, swallowing her up again.

She was being watched...

A pair of eyes followed as her body crumpled over her legs, water spraying down on her naked form.

\-----

In an adjacent service room, a dark figure kept a long hard gaze straight ahead. Shoulder length hair rose and fell with slow measured breaths.

The only other sound audible in the room was the rhythmic beeping of a mechanized apparatus in a corner.

Kylo shot up to his feet. His eyes were still glued to a holo-monitor that displayed Rey’s descending heart rate.

An augmented female hybrid, wearing the tag name, **Tam** , took a step toward the exit. Her bionic eyes swept over him,“Master, should I retrieve the jedi?”

“No!” Kylo growled, lurching around his attendant and bursting into the small white room.

These type of rooms were previously used by The First Order for quarantining personnel exposed to aggressive contagions. Sometimes patients were given lethal doses of tranquilizers that put them out of their misery. Permanently.

He fell to his knees scooping Rey up into his arms: her warm damp body molded perfectly against his chest. The wetness that soaked through his top didn't seem to bother him.

He laid her onto the medbed with extreme care, a wide thumb ghosting her cheek after a brief hesitation. 

Gods how he wanted to touch her...but he knotted his brow, deciding against it.

Rey’s features were as stern as he remembered, but in her peaceful state she was indeed beautiful. His eyes skimmed over her lean lower body, pausing momentarily to gape at a horizontal scar lined right above her pubic hair. Kylo swallowed thickly and pulled the covers all the way up above her breasts. He noticed that faint stretch marks that weren't there the last time he touched them, were quite visible now...

"Make sure she’s dressed AND kept properly restrained,” he grumbled to Tam without taking moody eyes off of Rey.

“Master!” She complied, scurrying over to the bed.

He marched out of the room as the heavy door sealed shut behind him. Kylo leaned against the door, mastering himself. He stared up to the ceiling, stealing a labored sigh.

She was here. He had abducted her and it was far too late to change it.

Rey’s image had been broadcasted as renowned Jedi Master and Peace Keeper on the holonet in every civilized system in the galaxy. Yet she had managed to elude him for five whole years!

But the victory was short lived and immensely bittersweet…

\-----

Rey had promised to join the now defunct First Order, unfortunately for him, she did it under false pretenses and was eventually exposed as a traitor.

The state of the galaxy had improved to a great degree in comparison to the pandemonium left in the aftermath of the _star wars_.

His exile to a lesser known system did not deter his hellish plot to find her and exact his revenge.

Now that she was actually here, his damned emotions were all over the place and finding focus was near impossible. He should have thought this through.

Confinement in an insignificant cluster in Wild Space hadn’t prevented him from procuring scouts still loyal to him to seek her out.

His obsession with her had nearly caused her her life.

He was so close to losing her for good.

If Rey had died, it would have been completely his fault.

And for what?

Because she abandoned his dying militia?

Because this was her fault?

Or because she had simply deceived and left him _him_?

\-----

Rey squirmed in the medbed, she yanked at the cuffs in frustration after numerous attempts at unlatching them.

A bloodshot eye caught sight of Tam retrieving an I.V. refill from a medical droid. “You will remove these restraints at once!” she demanded.

Tam acknowledged her coolly,"I will do no such thing.”

Rey was bewildered. Why didn’t the Force work on the girl?

Tam tapped a finger to her forehead, clucking her tongue.“Master Ren taught me how to defend against such tactics. Your game won’t work on me. And furthermore, use of the Force in this place can be deadly,” she snickered, infusing the medication into the I.V.

One glimpse of the beautiful dark skinned apprentice told Rey everything she needed to know about where her true loyalties lie. She would attempt another approach. Tam was still half human after all. Somewhere under that shiny metal chest had to be a beating heart. “Please. You don’t understand,” Rey said, struggling with the poly alloy shackles."I have to leave here. Th-they need me. They’ll die without me!” she cried.

Tam gave her a sorrowful look as she dimmed the lights and stood at the doors. “Don’t worry about your friend and the boy... Master Ren apprehended them days ago.”

All of the color drained from Rey’s shocked face. She tried to choke back the horror that crippled her.

Breathe. She needed to breathe. “He what?” she rasped out, tears rolling down both cheeks."If he touches a hair on either of their heads... I swear I’ll kill him!” she screamed.

Tam sighed, pursing her lips as the doors rolled open with a CLANK! “They're safe Jedi,” she droned, filing out.

\-----

A hatch door unlocked and Kylo Ren stood outside the entrance, fixed to the spot as he gazed in. He appeared circumspect.

“Well—are you coming in or not?” Rose quipped, while curled up in bed with a little boy cuddled to her chest.

Kylo surveyed the room mechanically. A tray of empty eating receptacles littered a table nearby. He returned his attention to Rose and the sleeping child, whose face was turned away from him. The child held onto Rose’s cloak with one hand and clutched a plush toy with the other. He recognized the dirty toy from somewhere...

“You will be sent back to the Taris System but the boy remains here.”

“Where’s Rey you son of a bitch?” Rose raised her voice causing the child to stir. She cupped a hand over his ear and rocked him calmly, never taking narrowed eyes off of Kylo.

“What did you do to her you monster? She ranted, shooting a nasty sneer.

Immediately he was joined by a masked guard dressed in all black.

As part of the new peace accord between the various systems, Kylo was given an exceptional concession to govern his jurisdiction as he saw fit. In return he would supply information to the new confederacy and aid in their governance, albeit from afar.

He ignored the question, vaguely annoyed by her contentious attitude. The guard approached her and hesitated, looking back at him for further instruction.

"No! No! Stop! Rose shouted, with an arm outstretched defiantly. She tightened her grip around the child's waist.

The guard cleared his throat as his confused gaze flitted between Kylo and the sleeping child.

His eyes saucered in realization... “The boy sir?”

Kylo took three long strides toward Rose. He waved a hand as she fell unconscious. He grabbed the child before he fell out of her limp arms.

For a few seconds Kylo gazed upon the child’s face for the very first time. What he saw left him rattled and stunned. He hiked the little boy up in his arms and rested his head gently on a shoulder. “See that she gets back to her base... _safely_ ,” he instructed while exiting the room.

He carried the slight weight of the dangling child awkwardly down a darkened corridor—stopping to bend and pick up the toy that had fallen out of the boy’s tiny hand. He paused as he shook the floppy arms of the plush...it was his old stuffie: one he hadn't seen since he himself was a toddler.

\-----

The Force surged through Rey but she was still unable to break free. Tears of frustration stained her face as she kicked and shook the bed until she panted for breath. She calmed herself purposely, remembering what Tam had told her _,"They're safe Jedi.”_ Both of them were safe. But she worried most for the child...her child.

She had a four year old who had never met his father—a secret she felt both guilty and protective of. She balanced a scale that tipped on either end depending on whose perspective it was seen from.

Through the years, erasing Kylo’s memory was futile but it didn’t stop her from trying. What was peace in the galaxy when there was no peace within her soul.

They had fought the good fight and won, but at what cost?

\-----

The energy blade of Rey’s lightsaber deactivated as Kylo flipped the activation switch off. He clipped the hilt to his belt and sat heavily in an armed chair. Tonight it felt like he was carrying the weight of the galaxies on his shoulder. His view of deep space was unobstructed from the observation tower of what can only be described as a mini Death Star. 

Here, in a discarded cluster of forgotten planets was the place where he would serve penance for his inadvertent role in crimes against humanity.

In addition, every second year he was to take on a new apprentice; teaching them about leadership, and the perfection of physical and mental skills through discipline.

He considered it a burning torture far worst than the exile itself. The first days were difficult and he screamed until he was literally voiceless. The agonzing days soon became weeks, then months turned into years, yet his anger was still so near the surface.

The endeavour, spearheaded by General Leia, was a concerted effort to hopefully remediate him to some degree. But he had breached the accord by capturing Rey and was putting his ten year imprisonment in jeopardy.

With only five years left, it was shortsighted of him to be so obtuse.

He would have to face her. That was unavoidable. He rubbed his dark rimmed eyes.

“Permission to report Master.”

Kylo waved a finger, beckoning her forward. Tam shuffled in like a tin soldier, arms stuck to her sides. His back was turned to her as he stood in front of a viewport amazed by a distant supernova dusting the black horizon. Bright starburt flares nearing the station portended an approaching eclipse.

“How is she?”

“Her wounds are healing...But..”

He turned to face her. “But what?”

She cleared her throat. “Master...you should speak to her.”

His face hardened into an expressionless smear, his left cheek twitching. “Anything else?”

“No Master...” She dawdled on the spot nervously.

He sighed, rolling his eyes, "what is it?"

"Master, the boy is awake, I thought that...that he might need company."

He gave a curt nod, pleased at the practical suggestion. He hid the shame that he hadn't considered it himself.

Kylo waved a finger once more, dismissing her. She bowed reverently then skittered backwards and out the doors.

\-----

Kylo stood behind the metal doors, contemplating on whether or not risking Rey’s life to bring her light years away was a good idea.

The last time they laid eyes on each other was years ago. He had declared his love to her during a night of passion and she had ripped his heart out the very next day. The memory still tormented him.

He would never forgive her!

**Five Years Ago- Kijimi**

A clamorous dispute paired with pacing boots echoed from behind the hollowed partition of an inquiry room.

“I should have known,” he jeered, laughing bitterly. “You’re nothing but a liar!”

“Ben, I gave you an ultimatum but you clearly chose your own path. You had to know that they would have found you sooner or later....I begged you to turn yourself in.”

Kylo’s eyes dug into her. “Don’t you fucking dare!” He threatened, pointing a long finger inches away from Rey’s nose. “Don’t ever call me that again. He’s dead to you!” He shouted.

“You act like it’s all my fault,” she faltered, drawing closer to him, tears welling then spilling.

“If you didn’t want me, why did you fuck me?” His face was shattered and he refused to look at her any longer. “You led them straight to me Rey. Admit it. You never loved me,” he cried, eyes rimming over.

The officers gave each other puzzled looks as they approached. They surrounded Kylo, zapping him about the body with stun guns that rendered him powerless.

He fell to his knees glaring up at her spitefully.

“Ben I-”

“I **hate** you!” he grunted through clenched teeth, his head falling forward.

His words jarred her. She was completely castigated. It hurt. Gods it hurt!

She stared down at him, her heart was torn in half but he refused to even look at her. Kylo spat out blood that speckled her boots and leggings before they dragged him to his feet.

Rey sprinted out of the room holding her face. Devastated.

\-----

Kylo tried to shake off the heavy bands of Rey’s betrayal. His hand splayed over the doors then it tightened into a balled fist.

He bumped his head against the steel door, cursing under his breath.

What would he say to her?

Did his decision to kidnap her create an even larger trench between them?

What exactly was between them other than distrust?

Nothing!

It was over!

Better yet.

There was never anything real between them, only months and months of spontaneous sex.

That was it!

Just irresponsible sex romps wherever and whenever their illfated bodies could get it. Every planet, alcove and spacecraft was at their unchastened disposal. Every surface they stripped bare before, became an altar of flaming lust stained with the evidence of their sin.

The illusion of true love was all between his ears. A dirty derision of the Force. Another punishment bestowed on him for his naivete . A part of a scheme, contrived by the fucking Resistance to take him down. He should have destroyed them all when he had a chance…

Gods, he had foolishly given himself to her—all of himself in an unexpected way. Apparently a little of himself was also left behind the last time they slept together. An unforeseen truth confirmed by the Force and a profound familial resemblance.

Kylo cursed repeatedly as he recollected the last senseless indiscretion that made him so vulnerable and weak:

_He sheathed himself deep within her warm walls, moaning his love over and over with each rolling stroke. She met his heavy, languid thrusts in perfect harmony. As they got closer to an imminent precipice-he slipped himself out from her and held his slick length loosely in hand. She balked from it’s absence, stiffening and staring threateningly up at him._

_“Ben?”_

_“I want this to last…” By the way his eyes penetrated hers with such veracity, she discerned that he wasn’t just referring to their lovemaking. Rey sensed his ambivalence and she soothed alongside his waist and hip with short caresses. Temporarily tempered by her gentle affections he nudged the head of his cock back into her folds. she locked her ankles around his neck as he continued grinding into her in a slow circular motion until she came apart clenching around him spasmodically-pulling him over to join her in a bursting torrent of ecstasy._

_“Ben!” she cried, clawing at his back. The dual orgasms he gave her seemed endless. One exploding right into another—almost on the verge of a third._

_He slid his softening shaft out of her, his spend oozing down to her hips. He shifted his weight onto his elbows, making lazy circles around her nipple with the tip of his nose._

_“We can’t keep doing this,” he told her through lidded eyes._

_She combed her fingers through his damp hair,"doing what?” she smiled wickedly._

_“Having unprotected sex—everywhere. I want more for you... for us.” he gestured out the viewport of the Tie Whisper with his chin._

_It floated on autopilot, orbiting above Kijimi; a rendezvous point he learned later._

_She hushed him with a soft sensuous kiss to his mouth."Soon.”_

_He frowned. Her answer did not satisfy him. Instead it only left him feeling uneasy and heated… Nonetheless, he adjusted himself in the seat beneath her, tugging her onto his lap and wrapped her against him with his cape. The cramped quarters of the cockpit were perfect for him to savour the vestigial effects of their coupling. She remained silent..._

Her reticence should have been an indication that something was afoot.

How he wanted to believe her lies back then!

Why was he so desperate and foolish when it came to anything concerning her?

She had used him, then thrown him away like garbage—just like everyone else.

His face tightened into an ugly grimace as the doors to her room opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this fic is not 100% Canon compliant.  
> Expect deviation from anything resembling TROS other than an achingly sexy Kylo Ren...

Heavy boots clunked in as Kylo strutted across the darkened room .

He peered at a shadowed ball rocking on top of the bed and creased his mouth in a rigid line. He was about to switch the light on when he heard...

“Don’t!”

Nearly standing at attention, he swallowed a lunar sized lump in his throat. He couldn’t make out any of Rey’s features in the darkness, which was probably for the best. It would make it easier for what he had to tell her next.

“Your friend was sent back unharmed... but the child is still here,” he sputtered. How did she do this to him so easily? He had every intention to make her feel his pain and here he was like a blasted idiot, measuring his words.

Rey tensed, grating out,"take these things off of me and let me see him!”

Kylo flinched, sensing her anger seethe toward him like a rippling solar flare. No matter. He had to remind himself that she was here to pay for betraying and making a mockery out of him. He had to stand his ground!

“No!” he said too loudly, then faltered slightly. “Not tonight.”

He had expected her to curse the day that he was born and spit at him but she surprised him when she started crying.

“Please, he’s all I have. I need to see him. I need to know that he’s alright,”she whimpered.

Kylo wavered on his feet, thrown off by her pleading, and every wretched word she had spoken.

“If you try anything I’ll throw you in a cell.”he cautioned as he approached her.

“You have my word,” she sniffled with a nod.

“Your word means nothing to me,” he scoffed as he hovered a beeping device over the restraints, unlocking them.

She regarded him with caution...

\-----

Rey followed closely behind Kylo’s lumbering form, keeping a brisk pace with his intentional strides.

“Perhaps you’ll be of some use while you’re here,” he sniped, waiting outside the lift for her to enter.

She padded in and he followed, standing unnecessarily close to her. His eyes examined every inch of her. Her hair was longer and darker than before. And she was so pale. She looked every bit the warrior of reknown he had expected.

Under the bright light, the med-gown she wore did little to conceal her ample curves and pointy nipples. “The boy won’t eat,” he muttered, turning to look straight ahead.

She glared up at him,“you wouldn’t eat either, if you were torn away from your mother and kept a prisoner.”

The doors opened and he stepped out without a word of retaliation. She trotted behind him,“his name is Bensen, not the boy,” she snapped.

He gave her a penetrating stare when she caught up to him but said nothing as they waited before a door.

\-----

Kylo punched in a code on the illuminated panel .

"You’ve been keeping him here all alone?” Rey argued.

“Don’t be absurd, my quarters are right there.” He gestured a chamber over as the door slid open.

Tam pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to the sleeping child. Kylo's disgruntled eyes glanced over at a table and a service tray sitting on it with its lid half off.

“Did he eat anything?”

Tam’s eyes darted between Kylo and Rey. “No Master. I tried but he kept crying for his mother.”

Lifting the lid, he grimaced at the uneaten vegetable roast and bowl of fruit beneath it,“leave us,” he huffed at Tam, refusing to make eye contact with Rey. He could feel his face heat from the way her eyes bore into him.

Rey rushed over, lifting the child up in her arms, then she noticed his clothing. “What in heaven’s name is he wearing?” She tugged at the loose material swimming around Bensen’s tiny body. She admired the attempt at knot on a shoulder to keep it from falling off.

Embarrassed, Kylo raked fingers through his hair. “It’s one of my shirts. I burned those rags he was wearing.”

\-----

She rested her son back on the bed and studied the sterile space."I see.”

The room was clean but it was no place for a small child to be: there was nowhere for him to run freely. She peeped into a metal crate, brimming over with electronic gadgets,“What are those?”

“I thought he’d want something else to play with beside that old doll.”

“He loves that doll, his grandmother gave it to him,” Rey said a tad too high. Kylo pursed his lips restlessly, glaring at the toy.

Bensen blinked his groggy eyes open at Rey. “Mommy?”he questioned, rubbing them with a little fist.

“Yes sweetheart, I’m here,”she beamed. His grin spread from ear to ear and he crushed his small body into her bosom, snuggling under her neck.

She squeezed him tight against her, kissing the top of his dark waves.

Kylo regarded their interaction blankly, backpeddaling slowly. “You can stay the night,” he offered. Watching Rey and the child was stirring emotions up inside of him that he didn’t realize were even there. This vixen always seemed to cast the right spell on him at the wrong time. And now this child was somehow bewitching him as well.

She eyed the bowl of ripe fruit on the tray . “Is there porridge here?”

“No one onboard eats porridge. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well you’d better find some. He’s allergic to Muja fruit and prefers porridge before bed.”

“What kind of child is allergic to fruit?” He questioned incredulously, pacing a circle near the door.

Bensen whispered into his mother’s ear, throwing a leery eye at Kylo in the process. Rey rubbed his back reassuringly. “It’s ok darling, he won’t hurt you.”

He whispered into Rey’s ear again and this time she didn’t answer him. She just stared up at Kylo and nodded evenly, eyes welling.

He looked between she and the child.“What?!” He shouted, exasperated with himself and the weight of it all. 

She centered herself. “May I check the galley for something suitable for him?”

He massaged the back of his neck in consideration. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. What if she tried to make off with the child and he had to...use extreme force to stop her. Finally he exhaled, “it’s this way.”

\-----

“Put him down, he has two perfectly good legs," Kylo grumped. He leaned against the serving area, eyes disapprovingly set on Rey; he could tell she was still nursing her sore side.

“He’s barefoot, I don’t want him catching cold.”

She stomped over to him, pushed the child into Kylo’s arms and went back to rummaging through the pantry. Kylo stiffened, not sure what he should do with the wriggling boy.

Bensen gazed up at him with curious eyes, then across the room at his mother, clinging to his doll.

“You should throw that away, it’s filthy,” Kylo plucked it out of his hands.

“No! It’s mine!” Bensen shouted, nostrils flaring as he snatched it back.

Kylo sat on the edge of a table and plopped Bensen at the end of his knees. “You’re stubborn just like your mother,” he scolded, lip twitching in amusement.

“He doesn't have to go too far for that,” she sassed, tossing a few ingredients into a mixing bowl.

Kylo’s thumb traced over a raised scar behind the child’s neck. It was a red ridge about half the length of one of his fingers. “How did he manage this?”

Whipping the lumpy mixture, she replied wearily,“he was accidentally nicked during my...emergency C-Section.”

“It didn’t hurt,” Bensen added proudly.

Kylo's eyes flashed over to Rey's suddenly gloomy countenance, then on the floor as he continued thumbing the spot; lost in thought. 

\-----

Rey brushed her fingers through Bensen’s mop as he slept partially on her chest. His tummy was full of warm pudding and he hummed contentedly as he dreamt.

Humming was something his father also did in the past, especially after marathon _love_ sessions. Rey shook the memories loose. She was contemplative, a niggling pain in her side started to throb, keeping her awake.

She was appreciative that Kylo allowed her to sleep with her son but in the grander scheme of things she was troubled about what his long term plans were for them.

\------

Kylo stepped out of the refresher with a towel barely clinging around his hips. He dragged himself over to his bed, sinking into it. Another sleepless night to add to the count.

He was about to swing his legs in bed when a comm chirped. Kylo slipped into a shirt and a pair of slacks, listening intently to the reprimand belted from General Leia.

“...You’re an ass and not doing yourself any favors,” she harped. He hung his head in silent shame, knowing he deserved all of it and more.

She prattled on,"...kidnapping and endangerment, especially of a child is a serious offense. You’re looking at facing a triple sentence or worse for this slip up. And that’s if you’re lucky,” she added sarcastically.

“I know. Are you done General?” He hedged.

“No I’m not!” She yelled. Someone at command vied for her attention in the background. “I’ll be right there General Poe, give me a minute.”

She cleared her throat and lowered her voice to a whisper,"If anything happens to Rey or my grandson, I promise, I’ll send a squad in myself.” The connection ended and Kylo let out a long sigh.

\-----

Rey sat crossed legged on the floor, watching Bensen run circles around the observatory with pigeon feet slapping across the sizable deck. She eyeballed the transparisteel ceiling five stories above which gave a panoramic view of luminous blue globular formations. There were bright wisps of light and a yellow glow emerging from the horizon.

“Thanks for letting us in, it’s beautiful here,” Rey remarked to Tam.

She peeked over her shoulder then smiled down at Rey.”Master meditates for two hours, after that, he’ll stop in his quarters before coming here. Did the pain medication work?”

Rey nodded, scanning over Tam’s unusual physique. The way metal and human flesh commingled on her slim body was a marvel in itself.

Tam caught her staring. “I’m sorry to stare I...” Rey began.

“You’re curious, like your son.”

“I suppose,”she said sheepishly.

“I was a child of war. I don’t like to talk about it...”

“Oh, I understand. It’s alright.”

“I was almost dead but Master Ren found me. Eventhough he takes in new apprentices every so often; he's kept me on. I owe him my life. All of my cybernetics were paid for by him.”

Hearing Tam’s retelling left Rey awestruck.

“He’s not as bad as he appears,” Tam noted.

“I know, I-”

PSHHH!

The doors opened and kylo trudged in.

\-----

“Go practice your forms, you’re relieved for the day,” he barked.

Tam and Rey shared a smile before she darted out.

His face relaxed minutely. “Already corrupting my apprentice I see.” 

“I’m not the dark sider, you are,”she retorted, rising to her feet.

“Get down from there!” Kylo shouted at Bensen, as he climbed into the casing of the viewport.

Rey beckoned him over,"come here Benny."

She cut her eyes at Kylo, “you don’t have to be so loud, he’s not deaf.”

“Of course he's not. Not with those ears.” Kylo almost smiled, before he caught himself and averted his eyes to the viewport.

“Let’s go back to our room darling.”

“I don’t want to,” he whined, stenching and pulling away from Rey’s grip.

Kylo looked between them. “Let him play. You can stay if you want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I am.” Kylo went to his chair facing deep space and sat, tapping on a holopad.

Rey sat in a low chair beside his, gazing at the sparkling constellation beyond the space station. “Are you planning another kidnapping?” She taunted.

“I’m ordering supplies,” he mumbled, crossing his legs.

“Oh.”

They sat in amicable silence until...

“Look Mommy look!” Bensen fumbled with the hilt of Kylo’s crossguard, he'd found in a low cabinet.

VRRMMM!!!

It blazed on.

They both gasped, flying to their feet. They channeled the Force simultaneously on sheer instinct alone, deflecting a fatal wound to his abdomen.

The saber whizzed into Kylo’s hand.

Rey swiftly gathered Bensen into her arms, heart hammering,“ I thought the Force didn’t work here!”

“It obviously does. Just taxes the body more—which is why I was sent out here. And why our Force bond hasn’t worked for five years!” His barely controlled voice was laced with vitriol, while his dark eyes were somehow filled with dread and concern.

He squirmed out from his mother's embrace and onto his feet.

“Why do you have that thing lying around? He could have been killed!” She fumed. He wanted to say that it meant nothing to him anymore...

Kylo crouched next to Bensen, searching him over for singe marks. “I didn’t expect you to be in here!” He lifted the ankle length shirt up and took a quick scan of the child’s mostly unblemished stomach. He had a faint smattering of freckles but thank gods no burns.

Rey rose to her feet, shouting down at him “You...kidnapped us for Force sake! Have you forgotten?!”

He threw the saber into a far wall, denting it. “I swear, you were always so damned careless,” he bit, clenching his fists.

Standing to his feet, he motioned to the child with a long accusing finger.” That’s how you ended up with **him**!”

“And that’s all my fault?! You’re so pathetic! **You're** the one who couldn't keep your hands off of me!”

Kylo scoffed, almost laughing,"like you _couldn't_ stay off of my cock?" He spat.

Her eyes widened in horror, flicking over at a very confused Bensen. "Shut up! At least try to pretend that you care about your own child!" She jeered.

He strutted toward the viewport, boiling with anger, “Fuck off Rey! If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t even be here!”

Benny ran to Rey, reaching up for her on tiptoes, “Mommy, I’m ok, no fighting,”he cried.

She hefted him up into her arms, wiping an implicating tear away as she padded for the doors.

"Don't worry sweetie Mommy won't fight." She gave Kylo a disgusted look as she left.

He tore his fingers through his hair simmering as he watched them leave.

\-----

Kylo examined the damaged vent on the cross guard, turning it over and over in his hand with disdain.

He Shoved the hollowed hilt down the garbage chute and pocketed the cracked Kyber crystal that he'd extracted earlier.

He hated to admit it... Rey was right. Bensen could have died. And he would have been soley to blame.

Childproofing the _Naos Space Station_ had never crossed his mind. He smirked to himself at the thought of him being a parent— he was _pathetic_. 

He had altered his priorities as soon he learned that he had a son. Taking revenge on his child's mother now seemed inconsequential and asinine. There were more important issues on his agenda. And the one at the top was, trying to be as decent a parent to Bensen as he could, for as long as he was there.

Rey was also right about his carelessness as well. He could just as easily had a contraceptive implant placed; there was no excuse.

Kylo sat in dispirited rumination, holding his head with both hands.

\-----

Rey tugged at the tight nightgown Tam had brought for her the previous night. Hair still damp from a cold shower, she settled into bed next to Bensen and his worn doll. Tam was also able to find a more suitable outfit for Bensen, it was a tad too big but a much better alternative to Kylo's invention.

As the night wore on, there was no sign of the Supreme sap, and she was pleasantly appeased.

There had been enough drama for one day. Arguements with Kylo always left her emotionally drained in the past, and today was no exception. He had a way of making her feel guilty despite the fact it wasn't entirely her fault. She hated that about him and the last thing she wanted to do was to upset her son.

The door chimed.

What could Tam need at this late hour?

They had eaten and drank their fill before sharing brave stories of survival from their orphaned childhoods. They had so much in common and Rey was growing quite fond of Tam.

She swiped at the digital nightguard, unlocking the door. “Come in T-”

Kylo stepped in, wearing a t-shirt and slacks that hung low on his hips. His eyes scraped over Rey’s slender figure before he yanked them away.

“What do you want?” She grouched, still on edge.

“You should know that an escort will be here in three day cycles... to take you and Bensen back to your base,” he moped.

She flinched, taken aback. “Who authorized it?”

“The General," his gaze fell to the floor.

She nodded, watching the mixed emotions cloud his waxen face.

He turned to walk out and paused with his back hunched to her."I shouldn’t have behaved like that in front of him. I apologize.”

She shook her head. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” she whispered, her own guilt surfaciing again.

He rounded into the corridor, stopping for a moment. “I’ll speak with him tomorrow. I know you may not believe it but...I do care.”

Kylo strode off. Rey waited for a few seconds, then ran down behind him. "Wait!” she called, as his doors sealed shut.

They reopened and he poked his head out at her.

He waited with an unreadable expression clouding his face. 

“What will happen to you?” She probed, genuinely perturbed.

He hesitated for a long moment, deliberating on whether or not he should share his demise with Rey.

He finally spoke, “I’ll be formally sentenced in a week’s time,” he confessed in a monotone.

“For how long?”

He didn’t answer, his locks of hair framed his face as his head bowed forward.

She was frantic.“Ben, how long?!”

Kylo said nothing as he chewed into his lip.

“Ben!”

“For the rest of my life,” he shrugged, tapping the back of his head against the wall. His eyes met hers.“Fifty years to be exact....”

Her jaw dropped,"What! For kidnapping?”

A long foreboding pause crept in the dead silence between them...

He was unable to hide the pain in his eyes. “There were... casualties…”

She clapped a hand over her mouth,“No! That can’t be. I was there... ”

He closed the distance in two strides, brushing her racing tears away.“There were,” he reassured sofly.

Rey broke down on herself and he pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his chest as she wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it so far.
> 
> An extended epilogue is in the works...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading darlings!!!
> 
> If your're itching for a longer read and love Reylo babies— check out Galactic Mosaic!


End file.
